Curator Things
by FamilyWithaDog
Summary: The Doctor runs into England at one point, and continues to meet him at different stages in his life. T because of some violence.
1. First Meeting

(1978)

The Doctor had been contacted by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart to investigate the remains of an alien spaceship, and was in the laboratories of UNIT when RSM Benton walked in; a stranger coming in behind him.

"Doctor, this is Arthur Kirkland," Benton introduced, "He called in earlier to have a word with you."

"Did he?" questioned the Doctor, pulling off his fedora and turning to face Kirkland; "Pleasure to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"Likewise."

Benton walked out, leaving the two of them alone. "So, what is all this stuff?"

"You couldn't even begin to comprehend the technology before you."

"I've seen several invasions happen to me and my country, Doctor."

The Doctor looked impressed. "You're the embodiment of England, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

The two sat in silence, save the occasional clattering of the Doctor's investigations.

"Have you met any other embodiments?"

This question took the Time Lord by surprise, but he set down the shrapnel he was observing and turned to Arthur. "Why do you ask?"

"I am merely curious, Doctor."

"Well, I do believe I am an embodiment myself. Something I discovered a few years ago."

"Really? What do you represent?"

"I represent my home planet, Gallifrey. There's always been something drawing me back to that planet, and I suppose that's what."

"You come from another planet? But you sound British."

"_You_ sound Gallifreyan, my dear boy, now this has been a very lovely experience, but I have research to be doing."

"Yes; I'm very sorry, Doctor."

"Of course I don't really want to be a researcher, I'd much prefer to be a Curator at one of your museums."

"Very well, I can arrange that." Arthur looked down at the Time Lord once more before he left the room.

(1981)

"The Watcher," muttered Adric, as the being began to merge with the Doctor.

"He was the Doctor all the time," gasped Nyssa, as the Doctor regenerated into his fifth incarnation

(1999)

The seventh incarnation of the Doctor lay in a morgue, having been killed by the medical workings of San Francisco; when all of a sudden the sheet covering his face came off. Then, several volts of electricity hit him as his face began to morph. Eventually this awkward regeneration concluded, the new Doctor taking a slow breath before leaning up.

**I wrote this for the sake of writing, please tell me if you enjoyed and expect the next chapter to be presented soon.**

**And I know what all of you are thinking: "Why is the Doctor Gallifrey's embodiment? Why not Rassilon?" I did this because there's a lot the Doctor doesn't let on, and I thought I'd enforce this.**


	2. Hero of War

(2003)

England was having tea outside Big Ben when he heard a very unusual wheezing sound coming from the other side of the street. England set down his teacup and stood, watching as the TARDIS materialized on a street corner. The left door of the box opened, a strange man falling out. Scurrying across the street, England managed to get him to his feet and carried him to a nearby bench.

"Thank you, Kirkland," the man praised, as England rose an eyebrow.

"It's you, isn't it? You changed your face again."

"Oh, four times by now, Kirkland." The Doctor smiled. "I guess you read the UNIT files on me, then." He chuckled, but then winced. "Gallifrey was just under attack. Even now I can still feel the pain."

"Under attack? By who?"

"Better if I show you." Before they could say anything else, the Doctor put his forehead to England's, showing him what happened.

**(start flashback)**

_**GALLIFREY; 5725.6, RASSILON ERA**_

_Dalek energy weapons were firing upon a Gallifreyan army base in the Silver Forest, the soldiers in a state of panic as a single Suacer alone was destroying them. Their Commander, a balding man named Maxil, was trying to restore order._

_"Now everyone keep quiet and stand together!" he screeched over the cries of the other soldiers. "If we disband they'll kill us for sure!"_

_"They aren't going to listen, Maxil." The Commander turned to see the Doctor limp over to him._

_"Well, if it isn't the embodiment. Where the hell have you been?"_

_"I've been cleaning up the aftermath of Outpost Seven, if you were curious. Now, what's the strength of the attacking fleet?"_

_"It's just one saucer, but it's impervious to our attacks."_

_"Have you thought of using the staser cannons?"_

_"The Daleks severed our connections to them. We're practically sitting ducks to the tentacled marauders."_

_"Never fear, I have a plan."_

_"And what's that, then?"_

_"Tell me, where's your armoury?"_

_**DALEK SAUCER COMMAND DECK, GALLIFREY ORBIT**_

_Three bronze and gold travel machines were surrounding an elevated platform, which a black travel machine resided on._

_"_Gallifrey 01 is falling to the Daleks_." One Dalek alerted the Black Dalek._

_"_Satisfactory. Wait until their Commander surrenders before launching the Trans-Solar Discs_." The Black Dalek, turning to a second bronze Dalek. "_How much damage has the base sustained_?"_

_"_87% damage_." Just then, an alarm started sounding. "_Alert! A TARDIS has materialized!_"_

_"_Locate the intruder and exterminate them!_"_ _the Black Dalek ordered._

_The Daleks all started shouting, moving away from the platform as the Doctor sneaked in. He stopped behind the Black Dalek and pulled a few explosives from his coat pocket._

_"This should send them right into oblivion," he said to himself, sticking the explosives to the bottom of the platform before running off._

_He made it back to the TARDIS with no mishap, stepping inside and beginning to dematerialize the vessel. After he had made it into the vortex, he turned on a monitor to see the saucer still hovering. Then he pressed a big red button near the time rotor and watched as the saucer blew to smithereens, several pieces falling back down to Gallifrey._

_"Here comes the debris," he muttered, bracing himself as he set the coordinates._

**(end flashback)**

"That's what happened?"

"Indeed. The Daleks have bigger plans in their little green brains. Why would they attack a small outpost like Gallifrey 01?"

Just then, something in the TARDIS began beeping.

"That's a distress signal," the Doctor explained. "I'm sorry, I need to investigate."

"No, no, Doctor, go on ahead. My tea's getting cold anyways."

England watched as the TARDIS dematerialized, walking back across the street to where his tea was sitting.

(5725.8)

The Doctor drank the Sisterhood of Karn's elixir quickly, dropping the glass onto the ground as he noticed his hands glowing with a golden aura. The aura then ripped through him, causing him to scream loudly as he fell to his knees.

(2005)

The Doctor was now in his twelfth incarnation and was now reluctantly regenerating. He stood by panel 2 of the console as he kept back sobs.

"I don't want to go."

He meant more than just regeneration, because his next incarnation would be his last. He nervously braced himself as the energy of regeneration overtook him, the streams of orange setting the TARDIS alight. He then screamed loudly as he finished regenerating.

**And so ends this chapter. Yes, I did bring Maxil into this story, and yes Eleven is going to come into this story very soon.**

**Please review, I want to know your opinions of this story.**


	3. All's Well that Ends Well

(2012)

It was a New Year in the United Kingdom, and England was taking a walk through the snowy countryside. He had come to a 4-way stop when he noticed the TARDIS sitting there, a man reading the newspaper outside.

"Yes, hello again; Kirkland." England stood still. How was he noticed? He turned back towards the other. "Yes, I'm the Doctor."

"How many times have you changed your face now?"

"Five times, but this face is my last."

"I see." England stepped towards the TARDIS, leaning against its side. "So how did the war turn out?"

"They're all gone, Kirkland." The Doctor ran a hand across his face, his eyes welling up. "I had no choice but to destroy everything. Daleks, Time Lords, Gallifrey, and all."

England frowned, wanting to sympathise but not knowing how to.

"Enough about me, what about you?" The Doctor's sudden change in attitude surprised the Brit, especially when the Time Lord went right into his face. "You and France, taking a chance and adopting Alfred and Matthew, huh?"

To say England was embarrassed was an understatement. "D-D-Doctor, that's personal information."

"Well, fine, since you aren't talking I'll go." Before England could utter another breath, the Doctor strutted back into the TARDIS and left.

(2013)

England was walking through the National Galleries hallways when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," an elderly voice apologized immediatly.

"No, it was my fault." England then noticed the gentleman's face, which looked like his first Doctor aged considerably. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably not."

"But who are you? What's your name?"

He turned to the embodiment, a smile on his aged face. "I'm the Other." With that, "the Other" strode off.

"Kirkland, there you are." The Doctor then stepped before him, a woman standing beside him. "Clara, this is Arthur Kirkland; the physical embodiment of England."

"'ello," Clara greeted kindly, England waving back. "Doctor, aren't you gonna tell 'im?"

"Yes, yes." The Doctor then cleared his throat, and looked down at England. "I managed to save Gallifrey. It's safe and sound in a pocket universe. It's okay, _I'm_ okay."

"Doctor, I'm very proud for you. I wish you the best of luck in finding your home planet."

The Doctor beamed, walking away with Clara back to the TARDIS.

(that night(or the next day, depending on where the TARDIS is right now))

_Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. "Of course I dream," I tell her, "Everybody dreams." "But what do you dream about?" She'll ask. "The same thing everybody dreams about," I tell her, "I dream about where I'm going." She always laughs at that. "But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about."_

_That's not true. Not any more._

_I have a new destination._

_My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyones. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going._

_Where I've always been going._

_Home, the long way round._

~Fin.

**And thus ends this little trilogy. I'm not going to mark this stroy as "Complete" yet, since I plan to post a few more Doctor Who/Hetalia drabbles to this story. As always, read and review, and I'll see you next time.**

**EDIT: So I decided against making more drabbles here, so this story is complete. Good day.**


End file.
